


Due Seven

by GinaD



Category: due South
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-17
Updated: 2004-04-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaD/pseuds/GinaD
Summary: When a plane is lost along the American/Canadian border a Mountie and an ATF team go looking for their friends. Due South/Magnificent Seven crossover.





	Due Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Due Seven

## Due Seven

by GinaD

Author's website: http://members.aol.com/gdewey4497/index.htm

Disclaimer: This is fairly gen, I rated it PG for language and implied violence.

Author's Notes: I discovered Due South only in the last couple of years. I hope I've done justice to both of these shows.   
Special Note: Ryan Kelly of Team Eight is a creation of HeatherF. 

Story Notes: This crossover might be a bit confusing for Due South fans. The Magnificent Seven was a short lived TV show set in the old west. This AU was created early in the fandom and has probably at least as many stories as the original canon time. In this AU the boys are moved forward from the Old West to current day. They now work for the ATF as Team Seven. I feel they have sort of the same relationship as Ben and RayK, family/brothers by choice, partners. If you'd like to give this a shot and want to know more about the men of the Magnificent Seven here's a link to give you some background.   
http://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic/contents/seven/seven.htm

This story is a sequel to: none 

* * *

When a small plane disappeared over the mountains along the border between Canada and America it barely made the local news. Search and Rescue teams from America joined with the RCMP in searching. Four days later after numerous flyovers of the registered flight plan they started expanding the search. But neither government was holding out much hope of anything being found. Another three days saw the search quietly called off, without even the local news commenting. The pilot had no family and there was some question as to how many or even if there were passengers. At least that was the reason the head of the American Search and Rescue gave. Course he made sure that the six hard faced men who'd lost a friend were surrounded by S&R personnel when he did. Facing those men was the scariest thing he'd ever had to do. When the deadly looking blond demanded topographical maps of the area he handed them over without a question. As he told his wife later that night if those six men were crazy enough to ride back into the high country looking, let them. 

The RCMP Captain had it much easier. He only had to face one man, a subordinate at that. In a kind but firm tone he told the blank faced Sergeant that the search had been called off. He politely ignored the momentary shattered look in the Sergeant's eyes at the news. When the Sergeant asked for leave it was given along with the supplies he requested. It was understood but unspoken that the man was going to look for his friend. Plus, the captain told his wife, when it came to that particular Sergeant is would have done no good to refuse anyway. 

This story might have ended there if the missing men and the friends searching for them hadn't been who they were..... 

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) 

Setting his pack down, the dark haired man pulled a small leather covered scope out of his pocket using it to scan the meadow below. On the third pass movement on the other side near the edge of the treeline caught his attention. The large white wolfdog at his side whined questioningly. 

"I have no idea who they are." 

Another whine, then a sharp bark were uttered. 

"Yes they do look well armed but that doesn't necessarily make them dangerous." At the wolf's growl the man lowered his scope and looked down. "Not everyone we meet shoots at us. Don't be melodramatic." 

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) 

The men pulled up their horses at the edge of the treeline four watching quietly as two dismounted. The younger of the two had shoulder length brownish blond hair and wore a buckskin jacket. The older man was blond and dressed all in black. The younger pulled a shiny gold scope out of his pocket, using it to scan the meadow. His relaxed stance straightened as he focused on something on the other side, halfway up the hill. The tall blond turned to look in the same direction, straining to see what had caught his friend's attention. 

"What is it?" 

"You're not gonna believe me." 

"Try me." Behind the two men the other four shifted in their saddles, leaning forward. 

"Judging by the hat, a really big boy scout an a wolf." The younger man held out his scope. "Or maybe a Mountie. They wear those sorta hats." With a glare the blond focused the scope on the hill. After a moments study he turned back to his companion, "How far north are we?" 

"Not that far." 

"You think that's a Mountie, might be a park ranger." 

"Did some bounty hunting along the border." The younger man shrugged, "Doesn't look harmless enough to be a Park Ranger. Could be." 

"You think he's looking for the plane too?" The question came from one of the mounted men. Tall with dark hair and a mustache he urged his dappled gray horse closer. 

"Only one way to find out." The blond swung up on his horse waiting while the other man stored his scope and mounted his own blaze faced black. "Let's go ask." 

The six men started across the meadow toward the figure slowly making his way down the hill. 

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) 

Sgt. Benton Fraser closely studied the six men approaching. Whoever they were, they were well outfitted for backcountry travel. Horses and mules were all fit and well cared for, equipment in excellent shape. Each man sat his horse with a grace and ease only gained by long hours of riding. There was an order to their approach with each horse seeming to know it's place. Something that only happened among horses used to traveling together. As the riders got closer he focused on individual details. The leader was a tall blond whose lean whipcord frame was reminiscent of the man Fraser currently searched for. Dressed completely in black, astride a pure black horse he rode with the confidence of a man who knows he has an army at his back. The man to his right didn't need the rifle slung casually across his lap to mark him as a hunter/tracker. The keen blue eyes and wolf like caution gave him away, especially to another hunter/tracker of Fraser's quality. Behind the tracker rode a tall, well-built African-American man. His face was handsome, highlighted by intelligent eyes and an expressive mouth. He carried no rifle, but whenever he turned several knives could be seen gleaming against the back of his shirt. 

The man to the left of the leader had turned back to speak to what looked like a younger version of himself. He was taller than Fraser with dark hair and a mustache. A rifle stuck out from the boot under his leg and glimpses of a shoulder holster could be seen. The younger man that rode behind him would have looked harmless except for the pistols strapped to each hip. He appeared much too young for such hardware. He, alone, was smiling slightly at the waiting Mountie. The last member of the party was the oldest, looking to be in his early fifties. Solidly built he had a craggy though handsome face. Like all the others his clothing and gear showed signs of normal wear consistent with regular use. Whoever they were being outdoors was not unusual for them. If you ignored the modern weaponry they could have almost ridden straight out of the past. Fraser stopped at the edge of the meadow letting them approach. His wolf companion also paused, offering his opinion again in a huffing growl. 

"Yes I promise if they shoot us, you can say I told you so." Fraser sighed. To himself he muttered, "You pay and pay and pay." 

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) 

Chris Larabee, ATF agent and head of Team Seven shared a knowing look with the man to his right. Either the stranger was wicked smart or a crazy fool. He'd stopped next to a large boulder that could be used for quick cover if needed. But most men would have looked at least a bit concerned at being approached by six well-armed men. This guy looked like he was getting ready to welcome Sunday visitors. 

"Right pretty ain't he?" Chris' oldest friend Buck Wilmington said from his left. 

"Never knew you went that way." Chris shot him a quick smirk. It was true though the man was classically handsome. His dark hair and broad shoulders made him look like something from a wilderness ad. Besides the odd hat, he wore jeans and a flannel shirt the dark blue sleeves rolled up to reveal the white Henley underneath. Well cared for hiking boots, a sturdy pack and rifle completed the picture. 

"Well if I was, you'd a been the first to know." Buck shot back, refusing to be embarrassed. "Call it assessing the competition." 

"Ain't no ladies out here Buck." Vin Tanner spoke from Chris' right. 

"Man has to always be prepared." Buck shot back, though his voice didn't hold it's normal boisterous tones. In fact no one's heart was really in the normal banter. One of Team Seven's own was missing and everyone felt his absence. 

Chris pulled Shade up swinging down to the ground. After taking a moment to study the man in front of him and be studied in return he held out his hand. "Chris Larabee, ATF." Behind him the others also dismounted. 

"Sergeant Benton Fraser, RCMP." Fraser shook hands firmly studying the group. "A pleasure to meet you." 

"You're a might far south." Chris said. 

"Yes, I'm searching for a plane that disappeared a little over a week ago." Fraser gave Chris his best 'I'm a Mountie, so this is normal' look. 

"You too?" 

Fraser smiled politely acknowledging the comment from the youngest of the group. "Yes my partner Detective Ray Kowalski was a passenger. And you are?" 

"He's JD Dunne, I'm Buck Wilmington." 

Fraser shook hands with the mustached man. Easily reading the faint warning of don't mess with the kid in his eyes. "Pleased to meet you." 

One by one the others stepped forward. Josiah Sanchez was the older craggy faced man. Nathan Jackson the African American. The last to step up and offer his hand was the one Fraser had cataloged as a hunter. After introducing himself as Vin Tanner he knelt down to offer a hand to the wolfdog. "Nice animal, part wolf?" 

"Yes, his name is Diefenbaker or Dief if you prefer." Fraser noted the friendly greeting Dief gave the other man. The wolf was usually an excellent judge of character. He looked up catching Chris studying him closely. "You're also looking for the plane. Could that have anything to do with why it crashed?" 

"Might have, one of my men was on it." Chris glared at the Mountie. "Man has to wonder what you're doing looking in this area. Search and Rescue say it went down a hundred and fifty miles east of here." 

"I could ask you the same question." Fraser replied the pleasant, slightly innocent look on his face the same one he used to drive his superiors nuts. Chris stiffened, but before he could speak Fraser continued. "It's a matter of logic. If a plane is not where it should be then it's somewhere else. I interviewed a retired bush pilot in Ketter, a Mr. Johanson. A fascinating man really, he used to fly the mail route for this region. In fact he had a very interesting story..." 

"What did he say about the plane?" Chris growled when Fraser paused for a breath. 

"Mr. Johanson indicated several spots where a plane could land in this country and the occupants possibly survive." Clasping his hands behind his back Fraser stood at parade rest, letting a bit of inner wolf show in his eyes. "So I'm searching this area." 

"We figured the same thing." Vin interjected, trying hard not to laugh. Fraser's polite routine had annoyed Chris almost as much as Ezra's 'who me' one did. He flicked a quick glance at Josiah and Buck to see if they had noticed. From the glint in Josiah's eyes and the twitch of Buck's mustache they had. "Maybe we should compare notes." 

"An excellent idea." Fraser seemed to take Vin's thought as an order pulling a topographical map out of his pack. Spreading it on the nearby boulder he began to point out things as he spoke. "I started in Ketter two days ago. According to Mr. Johansen the best place for the plane to be is here." He indicated an area a few miles South. 

Chris studied the map, pointing at the indicated section he said, "We came from that area. We're heading over toward this lake." 

"You walked this far in two days?" Nathan studied the other man with a medic's eyes. 

"Yes, it was very invigorating to be on the trail again." Fraser made is sound like he'd been on a slight stroll. 

"So," Buck started to say only to have Chris cut him off. 

"Not much daylight left." He gave Fraser a considering look. This guy seemed almost to good to be true. Chris didn't want him running around unsupervised. "If we camp together tonight we can compare notes. You can ride with us tomorrow if you want. I assume you can ride?" 

"Most competently, we are the Royal Canadian 'Mounted' Police." Fraser gave him the polite clueless Mountie smile though his tone was a bit sharp. "Joining forces would seem to be a good idea." The invitation gave him an excuse to find out more about these six dangerous looking strangers. 

"You can use one of our extras." Chris ordered, motioning towards the horses. 

"You came prepared to find survivors." Fraser said indicating the two extra horses JD was leading. 

"Yeah brought Hammer in case anyone besides Ezra made it." Chris arched an eyebrow questioningly. "What were you going to do?" 

Fraser's firm, "Whatever was necessary," got him another considering look. 

The two men stared at each other, much to the amusement of Chris' men. Finally Vin stepped between them, "Might as well camp in the meadow." He mounted up and started back down the hill followed by the others. Chris and the others followed, except for JD. He paused to offer Hammer's lead rope, "Do you want to ride down?" 

"Thank you kindly, but Dief and I will be along shortly." Fraser tipped his hat to the young agent before starting to fiddle with his map. 

"Okay." Still JD didn't move. When Fraser looked up he blurted. "You got to excuse Chris, he's real worried about Ezra." Realizing that didn't make much sense he continued, "He's our friend that was on the plane. He hates camping an being cold. Doesn't know much about surviving in the wilderness." JD let his shoulder's slump, he wasn't sure he was communicating what he meant. 

"He's more family than friend." Fraser said the words in an odd tone. 

JD smiled relieved. "Yeah that's it." Buck's bellow of JD prompted him to move. With a cheery, "See you down below." JD rode off. 

Dief barked sharply several times. 

"No I am not going to challenge Agent Larabee for leadership of his pack." 

Dief barked again. 

"No you may not challenge him either. Must I remind you that a human pack works differently? Challenge their alpha and they will tear you apart." 

Dief whined. 

"I'm glad to hear that." Fraser started walking down the hill. 

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) 

Ray Kowalski studied the man on the other side of the fire. If you'd asked him seven days ago who he'd most hate to be in a plane crash with Ezra Standish would have been at the top of the list right under his ex-wife and her new husband. Their first contact at the airport had been less than pleasant. Standish had been grumbling about schedules and baggage in a heavy southern accent. Ray had been sure he was dealing with some spoiled businessman. It wasn't until later when everything went hell and they were falling from the sky that Ray had found out how wrong he was. It had been Ezra who'd known enough to land them, more or less in one piece. Even though he complained about everything the southerner eventually was willing to do whatever they needed to survive. At first the two men had been forced by circumstance into an uneasy alliance. But gradually it was becoming one based on mutual respect. It had helped to discover they had a great deal in common. Both had worked extensive undercover, appreciated classic cars and had partners who insisted on dragging them into the wilderness. In fact complaining about their partners/teammates had been the first step towards bonding. It started two nights after the crash as Ray finished tending Ezra's leg. 

"How's that?" Ray studied the bandage he'd just applied. 

"Fine." Ezra grunted as he worked to get the pain back under control. 

"Yeah, well it ain't Fraser good but I guess it'll have ta do." Ray began to repack the first aid kit. "At least it ain't pregnant moose." 

Ezra wasn't sure what to make of that last comment. Ray must have realized that, probably due to the strange look he was getting, because he added. "My partner Fraser makes this salve for cuts. He uses pregnant moose, or walrus or something." Seeing that Ezra was still confused he shrugged. "He's Canadian, a Mountie." Like that explained everything. "But I don't have any with me." 

"A fact for which I will be internally grateful." Ezra paused, trying to think of something else to say. "So how did a Chicago detective end up partnered with a Mountie?" 

"It's a long story." Ray's eyes took on a half amused faraway look. It was clear the memories were good ones. "It started when Fraser came to Chicago on the trail of the killer's of his father." 

After Ray finished his story he started telling Ezra some of the crazier things he and Fraser had done. Not to be outdone Ezra shared his own stories. It had started there, with both men figuring out that they must be nuts to hang out with such trouble magnets. Ray pulled himself back from those thoughts to the present and their current situation. 

"So." Ray started to ease into the subject they had been avoiding. "How's the leg?" 

Both men had suffered various bumps and bruises during their forced landing. Ray had a long deep graze on his right arm. Ezra had suffered a wicked four inch long cut on his left thigh. They had been treating it with supplies from the first aid kit. Those supplies had run out the day before. Everything Fraser had drilled into his head during their adventure told Ray that waiting much longer was only going to stretch their limited reserves too far. It was best to try and walk out now, while both men were still fairly healthy. 

"It seems to be much improved today." Ezra ran a hand over the injured spot. Looking up he shared a serious look with Ray. "Ah think that it's ready for the rigors of travel." 

"Yeah?" Ray grinned, "So you're saying you've had enough a this resort living?" 

"Most definitely." Ezra half laughed. "The only question is which direction we should head." He studied the man across the fire. In build and looks Ray reminded him of his boss Chris. But while he had Chris' lean wiry build and blond hair, the younger man bubbled with a frantic warm energy all his own. He talked like a Chicago street tough, but Ezra had found him to be intelligent and strong willed. He'd been surprised that a big city cop knew so much about the wilderness. When Ray explained about spending three months riding a dog sled across the frozen tundra then another two at his partner's cabin the surprise turned to amazement. All the camping trips his own teammates had drug him on paled in comparison. 

"North." Ray's tone was sure. "Fraser'll be coming from the North." 

"You are sure he will be looking?" Ezra asked softly. The stories Ray told about his Mountie partner bordered on mythical. "We've seen no search planes and Ah've come to believe we are quite far off our estimated flight plan. 

"He's out there." Ray affirmed letting his eyes drift toward the mound visible at the edge of camp. Their pilot had been dead even before the crash. The best either man could figure, he'd put the plane on autopilot and had a major heart attack. The problem was he'd been off course even then. They weren't even sure which country they were in though Ray felt it was still the US. "What about your team?" 

"Ah do believe they will be looking, but," Ezra let the sentence drift off then shook his head sharply. He would not allow old insecurities to surface. The others would not give up on him. When he spoke again his voice was sure, "They will be searching, but Ah'm not sure where they are." 

Ray nodded, "I'd almost say we should stay here till Fraser finds us, but it's getting colder every night." Unspoken was also the fact that emergency supplies were running out. He gave Ezra an earnest look, "Was a good idea ta wait till the leg got better, but I think we gotta get moving off these mountains." 

"Ah find myself in complete agreement with your assessment." Ezra cocked his head inquiringly at Ray's half laugh, half grimace. "What?" 

"It's just, the way you said that, you coulda been Fraser with a southern accent." Ray said. 

"He sounds like a very intelligent man." Ezra said smugly. 

"Oh he's the smartest guy I know, when he ain't playing clueless Mountie." Ray half laughed. "Then he's the most aggravating." 

"Ah hope he doesn't run into my friends then." Ezra had a wicked look on his face. "Chris can be very volatile when worried. He'll also be in a major alpha, big brother mode." 

"Fraser wrote the book on alpha male. He just does it in a passive aggressive way." Ray replied. "You're right, it'd be best they don't meet." 

"The odds of your partner and my friends actually encountering each other out here aren't even worth betting on." Ezra laughed. 

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) 

"Do you think he's trying to get Chris to shoot him?" Buck asked Josiah in a low tone. 

"Sergeant Fraser does seem to go where angels fear to tread." The profiler replied. 

"I never seen a man be so polite and still get his own way." Buck's voice held a bit of awe. "I still can't believe he got Chris to check this way instead of toward the lake." 

Josiah nodded solemnly. The scene the night before was still fresh in both their minds. If Chris had invited Fraser to share their camp intending to find more out about him the plan hadn't really succeeded. 

"Anyway, while the others helped Search and Rescue look, Buck and I drove out with the horses and gear. Kind of figured with our track record that S&R wouldn't find anything. We're a team and we look after our own." Josiah said, settling back with his post dinner coffee. "So how did a Mountie end up partnered with an American Detective?" Over preparing and eating dinner the team and Fraser had shared the basics. Everyone now knew that Fraser's partner was a detective with the Chicago PD. Ray had been visiting family in Arizona and headed to Canada to hook up with Fraser. Ezra, their undercover agent was joining his mother in Canada for a short vacation. Now Josiah was going for more details. Normally Ezra would have started the ball rolling but since he was missing Chris had given Josiah the high sign. 

"Ah, well that is a rather long story." Fraser rubbed his eyebrow. "I first came to Chicago on the trail of the killer's of my father." 

"Wow really?" JD asked eagerly, "Did you get them?" 

"JD, don't interrupt." Chris growled. 

"Well yes," Fraser replied politely ignoring Chris' admonishment. "In the course of that investigation I mean Detective Ray Vecchio." 

"I thought you were looking for a Ray Kowalski?" This time it was Nathan, though he immediately shot Chris an, oops sorry, look. 

"Yes." Fraser seemed to be having an internal debate with himself. A whine and soft bark from Dief drew his attention. "Yes, I suppose that is rather a lot to cover. We'll just skip most of it." Ignoring the quiet looks being exchanged by the others he turned back to Josiah. "I first came to Chicago on the trail of the killer's of my father and, for reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture, I have remained attached to the Canadian consulate as a deputy liaison officer. I assisted Detective Vecchio with his cases until he left for an undercover job with the FBI. Ray was brought in to cover for him and we have been partners ever since." He paused again, "He is an excellent officer and friend." 

"Yeah." Vin spoke quietly, "That describes Ezra, excellent agent and friend." 

"Just don't play poker with him if you can't afford to loose." Buck chuckled. His words triggered a flood of comments. 

"Or pool." JD piped up. 

"And don't believe him if he says he's fine." Nathan shook his head. "Course I can say that about any of you." His words started off a round of teasing. 

As the others continued to throw jabs at each other Fraser studied Chris. "If they survived the crash they are alive." He offered the assurance in a low tone. "I am confident of Ray's survival skills." 

"He knows the wilderness then?" Chris asked. 

"We spent three months crossing the tundra on an adventure. Plus an additional two at my father's cabin rebuilding it." 

"Three months on the ice fields and you're still friends?" Chris gave Fraser an amused look. "Ezra complains every time we drag him camping." 

"Ray held up very well." Fraser said. Chris hid a smile when Dief gave a huffing little bark and Fraser chided him, "He was not either too cold to complain." Dief huffed again. "That was one time and he'd just fallen through the ice." 

Fraser had gone to bed shortly after that. It wasn't till the next morning that he began working on Chris. Over breakfast he started the campaign. 

"I've been looking over the maps and I believe Dief and I will head toward that peak." Fraser indicated a landmark. "There is a meadow at the base that would be a likely landing spot." 

"We can check that after the lake." Chris grunted. He was used to no one bothering him before his first cup of coffee. 

Everyone froze in mid nod when Fraser said in a cheerful tone. "Yes well, I would not ask you to deviate from your planned course of action. Deif and I can make the spot I'm thinking of by late afternoon. From there we will angle over to meet you." 

"What if you find them?" Nathan asked, "Do you have any medical supplies?" 

"I have some powdered elk horn and a couple of salves." Fraser assured him. 

Nathan's look of horror had Josiah and Buck ducking into their coffee cups. Behind Fraser's back JD mouthed, "powdered elk horn" to Vin who shrugged. He'd heard of it just never known anyone who used it. Even as Nathan was turning toward him to demand that this nut not be allowed anywhere near Ezra, Chris was giving what he thought was the final word. 

"We stick together, check the lake then the meadow." 

The look of pleasant agreement on Fraser's face was one that Lieutenant Welsh of the Chicago PD or Inspector Thatcher of the Chicago Canadian Consulate would have immediately recognized. Chris having never seen it thought it meant the discussion was over. Ray could have told him that look combined with an eye rub meant Fraser was just regrouping. 

They finished breakfast and started packing. Half way through saddling the horses, Fraser shouldered his pack and started walking away. 

"Hey Fraser, where you going?" Buck called after him. 

Pausing Fraser cracked his neck before answering. "I'm just going to check that meadow. I'll catch up with you later." Politely tipped his hat to them he started off again. 

For a moment everyone froze sneaking little glances at Chris. Finally Vin broke the silence. "He knows this area better than us. Might be a good idea ta stick with him." 

"You couldn't have said so earlier?" Chris scowled. Sure he led a team of individuals who often questioned his orders even argued. Still Chris was used to people falling in line when he set his foot down. The blasted Mountie hadn't even had the courtesy to argue, just went his own way. 

Nothing more was said until everyone finished saddling up and repacking. Mounting up the team all looked at Chris expectantly. For a moment he studied the disappearing form then with a muffled curse he kneed Shade into a lope after it. The others followed not even trying to hide their grins. Fraser turned at the sound of their approach waiting patiently, a slightly questioning look on his face. Chris didn't offer much of an explanation. He jerked a thumb toward Hammer and growled. "Vin says you know the country, we'll try the meadow first." 

"As you wish." Fraser said before walking back to where JD held his horse and Vin was waiting to secure his pack to a mule. Once on Hammer he rode up next to Chris giving him another cheerful smile. "Well lets get at it then, shall we? Pitter patter as my friend Ray would say." 

That was when Buck and Josiah started to wonder if Sgt. Fraser was suicidal. As the morning progressed they just plain started to wonder. Once the direction was settled, Fraser took the lead, setting a steady pace. Vin joined him and the two could be seen conversing quietly. It became almost amusing to watch. One would see something with his scope or on the ground. Then both would study whatever it was for a moment before heading off again. At first Chris constantly asked what they were looking at but after the fifth elk track and third woodchuck he stopped. Dropping back to ride next to Buck he spent the morning glaring at the two oblivious trackers. It was clear Vin was communicating in a way he never had with his teammates. Midmorning JD rode up next to them only to drop back after a while a strange expression on his face. 

"What are they talking about?" Chris queried testily as JD let his horse keep pace with Bucks. 

"Scat." JD's expression was too much for Buck, sending the older man off in laughter. 

Chris was getting ready to lay into him when Vin and Fraser kicked their horses into a gallop taking off across the small clearing. Both dismounted to study something on the ground. As Chris and the others galloped up Vin held up a piece of white metal with a smear of red. 

"What's that?" JD asked. 

"Part of an airplane." Vin looked slightly grim. "Ain't been here long neither." 

"I believe we are close to the meadow." Fraser started through the trees on foot, Vin at his heels. 

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) 

Ray and Ezra had started out strong. By the time the search party entered the edge of the meadow, they were a good distance away. 

"Take a load off." Ray gestured at a nearby boulder. Pulling a small compass out of his pocket he took a reading while Ezra rested. 

"Why do you carry a compass?" Ezra had wondered about the small item ever since seeing Ray with it. The compass had a worn look and hung off Ray's key chain. He'd noticed that Ray tended to rub it unconsciously when he was thinking. 

"Four P's." Ray shot him a quirky grin. 

"Ah thought it was the five P's." Ezra said. "Proper preparation prevents poor performance." 

"Yeah, can never remember that one right." Ray shut the case on his compass. "So it's the four P's. Proper prep prevents pissed-off Mountie." 

"Your partner gave it to you." Ezra surmised. 

"Yeah when we spent those months in Canada." Ray rubbed the golden case thoughtfully. "First thing Fraser did was give me this and show me how to use it." 

"Ah would assume one simply follows the arrow." Ezra tilted his head inquiringly. He was still finding it hard that a Chicago cop knew more than he did about camping. Ezra had already made himself a promise. If he survived this he was going to learn everything Vin would teach him about wilderness living. 

"Not that easy. Won't always be able to go straight. So we pick out something in the distance, easy to see, in the right direction." Ray pointed toward a mountain valley in the distance. "That valley is straight north." 

"Ah bow to your greater experience and compass." Ezra stood up, setting his poker face firmly in place. Only half a day's walk and already his leg hurt. Settling the crutch Ray had made him he gritted his teeth. 

"Greatness, well pitter patter Ezra, let's get at er." Ray started off. 

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) 

"I'll be damned." Buck said under his breath as they surveyed the mountain meadow. Sitting at the far edge was what was left of the plane. "How did he know?" 

Chris grunted a reply, watching while Vin and Fraser combed through the wreckage and what looked like a campsite. But even as he watched them his eyes kept drifting toward a rock-covered mound. He already knew two things, someone had survived the crash and someone hadn't. A cold knot in his stomach, he shot a look toward Josiah, knowing the older man was praying for all of them that it wasn't Ezra in that grave. It seemed like forever until Vin and Fraser finished looking things over. Finally the two men trotted back toward the riders. One look at the grin on Vin's face and Chris started to relax. 

"What'd you find?" Relief didn't stop him from barking at them. 

"I'd say Ezra's still kicking." Vin held up the ace of spades and everyone started to smile. "This was under a rock inside the plane." 

"What's the drawing on it?" Josiah asked leaning closer to study what looked like a circle and spider web. 

"It's a dreamcatcher, a sign from Ray." Seeing the honest smile on Fraser's face gave the team their first real inkling of how worried he had been. "I made him one for his birthday several years ago." 

"Did you find any evidence of them being hurt?" Nathan asked. 

"Yeah one of em's got a bad leg. From the tracks I'd say it's Ezra." Vin said. 

"So where are they?" JD bounced in his saddle a bit. 

"We found a trail leading down towards the north." Vin said. "Looks like they left this morning." 

"Ain't that just like Ezra." Nathan snorted. "We get this close and he's going in the wrong direction." 

"Yes well," Fraser rubbed a thumb across his eyebrow. "I believe they are trying to meet up with me." 

"Can we follow them?" Chris demanded ignoring that statement. Why Fraser would expect the two men to be doing that was sure to give him a headache. 

"Yeah." "Easily." 

"Then lets go." Chris ordered. 

Dief started barking excitedly. The others watched as Fraser nodded in a thoughtful manner. "Yes that is an excellent idea." As the wolf ran off he turned back to everyone and explained, "Dief has pointed out that he can make better time than we can. He is going to run on a head." 

As they rode out JD moved up beside Fraser. "Um do you think he'll find them?" He was fascinated by Fraser's ability to communicate with the wolf. 

"Dief is very attached to Ray. I am confidant he will track them down." 

Any hope of following an easy trail lessened as the afternoon progressed. Ray and Ezra had chosen a path that was hard to follow on horseback. Several times they were forced to make a detour and find the trail again. 

Chris swore quietly as he surveyed the latest obstacle. They had reached a deep gorge, the only way across a fallen tree. According to Fraser and Vin, Ezra and Ray had crossed there about three hours ago. Chris reminded himself to have a stern talk with Vin about licking things. His Texas tracker had been way too impressed with all the information Fraser had seemed to glean from licking mud. Or he might leave the lecture to Nathan who'd been horrified. 

"We're gonna have ta swing pretty far out ta get around this." Vin informed Chris. 

"How far?" 

"Not sure. Probably best if we camp here. Me an Buck can use the last hour of daylight to scout." 

"They aren't moving as fast as they were." Fraser had been standing next to the tree studying the other side of the gorge. Neither man had figured he could even hear them so were a bit surprised when he joined the conversation. "A man walking fast might find them before dark." Nodding decisively to Chris and Vin he said, "I'm going after them." 

"Count me in then." Nathan said firmly. "If Ezra's injured, sooner I get to him the better I'll like it." 

Josiah and Chris nodded. Both knew Ezra probably had Ray conned into thinking he was fine. It took practice to see behind the southerner's poker face. 

"All right, Nathan, Fraser and I will go after them. Josiah would you help Nathan make up a couple of packs?" Chris asked. 

Sure thing Chris." Josiah waved JD over to help. 

"You two find a way around this." Chris turned to Buck and Vin. "Once we find those two, we'll stay put. If you don't show up in a day we'll try signaling." 

Nathan and Josiah came back with the packs fairly quickly. Fraser, who'd simply retrieved his, had already crossed the tree and was waiting on the other side. Chris shouldered his pack and looked at Nathan. "You ready?" 

"Be right there, I forgot the antibiotic cream." Nathan waved toward where JD was running up with the missing item. 

While Nathan messed with his pack Chris started across. He was two thirds of the way there when an ominous crack was heard. 

"CHRISSS!!!" Vin started forward unthinkingly, only Josiah and Buck's quick grab stopping him. As they watched in horror the tree began to crack in the middle. Chris threw himself toward safety. There was a large crashing noise as a billow of dust foamed out of the gorge obscuring the other side. When the dust cleared they could see Chris hanging onto a part of the tree's root that was still anchored. 

"What is he doing?" JD asked. It looked like Fraser was undressing. 

"He's removing his belt." Vin answered, his scope glued to his eye. As they watched Fraser crept over toward the edge and spoke to Chris. 

"Agent Larabee are you alright?" 

Chris looked up, "I'm dangling from a tree root Sergeant." 

"Yes well I think it would be best to get you out of there." Fraser held his belt down toward Chris. "Grab hold and I'll pull you up." 

The two men studied each other for a moment. For the first time Chris really looked at Fraser. He had made a quick judgment, placing Fraser in the same category as he would any aggravating person. Now looking into his eyes Chris realized they had a lot in common. Fraser's words might be strangely polite and long-winded, but his eyes held the steadiness of a man who knows he can do whatever is needed. A tough competent man, like the rest of his team. Letting go of the root he grabbed onto the belt. 

"You know the Inuit believe trees are home to the spirits." Spirits came out as a bit of a grunt as Fraser used brute strength to pull Chris up. 

"What does that have to do with anything?" Chris scrabbled for footing. 

"Nothing really." Fraser huffed, reaching down to grab Chris' belt. 

"Has anyone ever told you, you're a very annoying man?" Chris growled as with Fraser's help he clawed to safety. The two men collapsed next to each other on the grass. 

"Several." Fraser shot Chris a real grin. "I find it a handy talent." 

Chris shot him a hard look. "I'm beginning to think I've underestimated you Sergeant." 

"Many people do." Fraser stood and offered a hand up. There was something about Chris Larabee that told him playing innocent was a waste of time. After waving to show his men he was okay Chris motioned for Fraser to lead the way. They disappeared into the trees. 

"That was close." Buck sighed as he and the others watched the two men leave. 

"Yeah." Weak with relief Vin stumbled a bit as he turned toward Peso. 

As Buck and Vin rode off on scout Josiah approached Nathan who still looked worried. 

"Nathan?" 

"Powdered elk horn Josiah." The healer whispered. "If Ezra's hurt, all they have is powdered elk horn." He gave the older man a dazed look, "I don't even know what he uses it for." 

"I'm sure that the Sergeant and Chris will manage." Josiah soothed while trying to suppress a smile. 

Nathan gave Josiah an, 'are you serious' look. "Chris is out in the woods with a man who licks things and uses animal horn as a healing agent. How is that managing?" 

"Still waters run deep brother." Josiah clapped him on the back before heading off to help JD with the remaining horses. 

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) 

"Better let me take a look at that." Ray gestured at Ezra's leg. 

"It's fine, Ah assure you." Ezra tried to ignore the burning sensation that seemed to be creeping up his thigh. 

Ray snorted, "Sure it is." He knelt down next to Ezra laying a hand on the wound. Try as he might, Ezra couldn't help but hiss, flinching. "Oh yeah, you're fine." 

"You are starting to show some annoying mother hen tendencies Detective." Ezra said through clenched teeth. "My leg is in as good a shape as your arm." 

"I ain't been walking on my arm." Ray squinted up at the sky. "It'll be dark in bout an hour. We better stop here." When Ezra didn't argue, Ray grew a bit more worried. The southerner usually had a comment or complaint about everything. It was clear the other man was in some pain just hiding it well. "Park it, I'll start a fire." 

"Ah can manage the fire, your time would be better spent shopping for our nightly repast." Ezra waved a hand at the forest. Thanks to Fraser's training Ray was better at finding edible plants and berries. 

By the time he had the fire going Ezra's leg had settled into a constant throb. He didn't need to look at it to know infection was setting in. The heat coming through the bandages was enough of a warning. Closing his eyes, trying to will away the pain Ezra waited for Ray to come back. He wasn't sure how long he sat there drifting but when he opened his eyes a large white wolf sat on the other side of the fire staring at him. 

Straightening Ezra eased a hand under his jacket towards his gun. He hadn't survived a plane crash and the last seven days just to end up someone else's dinner. The wolf seemed to study him with almost quizzical eyes. Beginning to feel hypnotized by the animal's eyes, Ezra actually gave a small start when he barked. 

"Ah must warn you Ah am hardly worth eating." Ezra said. 

The wolf barked again. Something about him reminded Ezra of Vin right after he'd pulled a practical joke on someone. It was the twinkle in the eyes he realized, relaxing a bit. "Well whatever you want Ah'm sure Ah can't help you." 

The wolf sort of howled softly. 

"Ah'm afraid Ah do not speak wolf, sir." Ezra grinned, as his words seemed to almost disgust the animal. Finally he gave a sharp bark before making three circles and lying down. Resting his head on his paws the wolf appeared to go to sleep. Ezra tried to fight off the exhaustion pulling at him until Ray got back. He wanted to be able to warn him about the animal. 

It was the barking that woke him. Jerking up Ezra saw what appeared to be Ray struggling with the animal. He had his gun half out before Ray's words started to make sense. 

"Good boy Dief. Good boy. Dief, Dief off. I'm glad ta see you too big fella. Dief, off." As Diefenbacker backed off Ray sat up slinging an arm around his neck. 

"Ah may assume you two know each other?" Ezra drawled. "Or do you get friendly with every wolf you meet?" 

"Deif's only half wolf." Ray said still running his hand through Dief's fur. Gripping Dief's face he turned to face him. "Where's Fraser Dief? He send you to find me?" 

Dief howled, barked and danced in a little circle before dashing close enough to lick Ray's face. Ezra watched the entire performance with some interest. 

"Yeah, he's close?" Ray looked around like he expected the man to appear then turned back to the wolf. "Go get him then Dief." 

Dief whined rolling on his back and wiggling. Flipping back over he crawled to Ray laying his head on the blond's knee. Ray ruffled his fur at bit. "I'm glad ta see you too but you need ta go tell Fraser you found me." 

Dief barked sharply before curling into a ball next to Ray's side and closing his eyes. Ray shrugged his shoulders giving Ezra a sheepish look. "Kinda hard to argue with a deaf wolf when he won't look at you." 

"He's deaf?" Ezra studied the sleeping form. 

"Yeah but he reads lips. What?" Ray stiffened at the sudden strange look on Ezra's face. 

"It's just, well for a moment there Ah wondered if Ah was still unconscious somewhere and this was all a strange dream." Ezra rubbed his neck. 

"A dream?" Now Ray looked confused. 

"Observe the string of events from my perspective." Ezra said. "Ah'm on my way to visit my Muther anticipating a couple of days at a nice resort. Instead, Ah find myself stranded in the wilderness with a man who claims to be a Chicago cop. Yet this cop seems much at home in the wilderness despite his city ways. He talks about a Mountie partner who, if Ah am to believe the stories, has a talent for getting into the oddest situations. Add in the lip reading deaf wolf and the fact you seem to be prone to dancing when there is no music." Ezra gave Ray a half serious look. "Is it any wonder Ah'm starting to feel like Dorothy in Oz?" 

Ray began to laugh, deep belly laughs. It took him a full minute to get back under control. Finally, wheezing slightly and wiping tears from his eyes he gasped. "When you look at it like that, yeah. Guess I been hanging out with Fraser too long. After you've escaped a sinking ship using fire extinguishers as jet packs nothing else fazes you." 

Ezra's muttered comment of, "Jet Packs? Oh that eases my mind this is no hallucination." set Ray off again. 

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) 

At sunset Chris and Fraser were forced to stop or risk loosing the tracks in the fading light. It was a tense couple of men who made camp that night. To be so close, it didn't help when Fraser mentioned Ezra's leg was starting to get worse. Chris was frustrated and worried, a dangerous combination. If one of his team had been along they would have recognized the signs. Fraser had no idea he was dealing with a time bomb. 

Fraser was lost in his own thoughts and paying little attention to the quiet man on the other side of the fire. He was worried about Ray though he knew if anything had been really wrong Dief would have returned by now. So he was totally surprised when Chris erupted. 

"Damn it, they have to be close and we're just sitting here." Chris stood up starting to pace in front of the fire. "You don't know Ezra, that man could find trouble at a baby shower." Chris swung towards Fraser, his black duster billowing out like bat wings. "How can you just sit there?" Not even giving Fraser time to answer he began pacing again. "Stupid stubborn southerner, why does this stuff always happen to him and if it's not him it's one of the others. WHAT?" Chris yelled as Fraser's repeated "Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris!" finally sunk in. 

"They are alive." Fraser said, laying a calming hand on Chris' shoulder. "In the morning we shall find them. Our time would best be spent resting." 

Chris reacted to the touch without thinking. He twisted out from under Fraser's hand throwing a punch at the Mountie. When Fraser dodged it without even seeming to move Chris tried again, also missing again. The next punch he threw, Fraser caught his hand, twisting it behind his back and shoving him against a tree. Chris struggled against the grip finding it as strong as Buck or Josiah's. Calming a bit he tried again, testing the Canadian's strength. Fraser still held him though it took effort. Chris realized he couldn't escape without actually hurting the other man. Finally he relaxed, growling quietly. "Let me go." 

Fraser let go stepping back his eyes never leaving Chris'. For the first time Chris saw the full alpha wolf in Fraser. This was a man every bit as strong willed and tough as he was. Grinning slightly Chris rotated his arm, "You'd never have gotten away with that if the rest of my team was here." 

"It wouldn't have been necessary." Fraser pointed out. "Vin or Buck would have diffused your temper before then. I apologize for being lost in my own worries and missing the signs." 

"Not your responsibility." Chris grunted. 

Fraser studied him for a moment then nodded. "There is an Inuit story..." 

"Enough!" Chris held up his hand, though he was clearly more at ease. "So you're worried too?" 

"Well yes." Fraser rubbed an eyebrow. "While Ray is better equipped to survive the wilderness then two years ago he still has a lot to learn. Even experienced survivalists make mistakes." 

"But they haven't really made any so far?" Chris half questioned, stated. 

"Not that I can tell from the tracks. But like you I will be relieved to find them in one piece." 

"I keep underestimating you." Chris said. "I won't again." 

"Understood." Fraser replied. 

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) 

Ray studied Ezra in the pre-dawn light. The southerner had been restless all night. Even asleep the lines of pain on his face had not eased. Ezra slept on his uninjured side, his hand over the leg wound. Cupping Dief's face in his hands Ray spoke slow and soft. "Dief, I need Fraser now. Ezra is in trouble. I need Fraser." 

The wolf whined softly then licked Ray's cheek. When Ray released him, Dief bounded off back the way he had come. Draping his coat over the injured man Ray went to gather more firewood. Till Fraser found them, the best he could do was keep Ezra warm. 

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) 

Chris and Fraser were up and moving at first light not even taking time for breakfast. Their missing were close both could feel it. They'd been walking about half an hour when Dief ran up barking urgently. Still barking the wolf made a quick turn dashing back the way he'd come. Fraser took off at a run after him before Chris could even ask what was wrong. He soon found that following a running Mountie was hard work. Fraser seemed to almost flow over obstacles. Chris was starting to wonder if he could keep up when Fraser suddenly stopped. Waiting until Chris caught up to, he pointed through the trees. "I do believe we've found them." 

"Yeah." Chris managed to grunt. The blasted Mountie wasn't even breathing that hard. Straightening up he followed Fraser down the hill taking in the sight of Dief dancing around a blond man. Where was Ezra? 

Ray waved at the approaching men. He didn't know who the other man was, but figured if he was traveling with Fraser it was okay. Ray grabbed Fraser in a hard hug. "Benton buddy I knew you'd find me." 

"Of course Ray, I wouldn't dare go back to Chicago without you." Fraser held his partner at arms length so he could take a good look. "Are you all right?" Ray had lost weight and Fraser didn't miss the slight flinch of the arm under his hand, but his eyes were clear so Fraser wasn't too concerned. 

"I'm okay, it's the other guy I'm worried about." Ray jerked his head back toward the fire where Ezra sat propped against a rock. 

"Ezra!" Chris rushed forward, dropping down beside his injured agent. "Ezra you all right?" 

"Chris?" Ezra's eyes were glazed with fever. 

"Yeah Ezra I'm here. Just relax we'll take care of you." Chris comforted. Inside he was cursing. If ever there was a time for Nathan's skills it was now. 

"He's got a nasty cut on his leg." Ray explained, indicating the injured area. "We were treating it with the first aid kit from the plane, but that ran out a couple of days ago. I think all the walking yesterday aggrieved it." 

"Aggravated." Fraser corrected absent mindedly as he started to cut Ezra's pant leg. "Ray there's a pan in my pack. I'm going to need some hot water." 

"Sure thing." Ray grabbed the pan and hurried off toward the creek. 

"Damn." Chris swore softly as the bandages came off revealing the angry looking wound. "You got anything to treat that?" 

"I'm going to need some supplies to make a poultice." Fraser raised his head to study the surrounding country. "I need to go forage. When Ray gets back have him make some tea with this." He handed Chris a small bag. "It will help with the fever. You can also clean the wound. I shouldn't be long." Taking a few more items from his pack Fraser headed into the woods. 

"Where'd Fraser go?" 

Ray's question startled Chris who'd been concentrating on Ezra. "He went to get some stuff to make a poultice." Holding up the bag he said, "You're supposed to make some tea with this." 

Ray took the bag and gave it a sniff. "I remember this stuff, had to drink it for a week once." Ray didn't say anything else until he had the water on the fire. Then settling on the other side of Ezra he studied Chris. "You must be Larabee. You're just like Ezra described." 

"How was that?" Chris asked. 

"Tough, fair, scary." Ray stuck out his hand. "Ray Kowalski." 

Chris shook hands quickly, "Chris Larabee." Turning his attention back to Ezra he felt the other man's forehead. "He's got a fever." 

"Yeah." Ray sighed, "He must not a been feeling good yesterday, but he never said anything." 

"He wouldn't." Chris reassured, "Man is one of the most stubborn I know and he hates to admit when he's ill." Looking up he made sure Ray saw the truth in his eyes. "Don't blame yourself for not noticing. The first year I knew him, he collapsed in the bullpen due to the flu. He'd had it for two days and none of us realized it." Giving Ezra an affectionately irritated look he added, "Now days we just hold him down and check his temperature." 

By the time Fraser returned, Ray had the tea made and Chris was coaxing Ezra to drink it. Though coax might be the wrong term. While Ray and Fraser worked on the poultice they listened to Chris' sotto voiced words and Ezra's replies with amusement. 

"Drink the tea Ezra." 

"Not thirsty." 

"I don't care, the Sergeant says it will help your fever." 

"Sergeant, when did the army get here?" 

"The Sergeant is a Mountie, now drink the tea." 

"Ah thought we were ATF, when did we switch sides?" 

"We didn't, "Chris growled, "Now stop trying to avoid the subject and drink the tea." 

"Not thirsty." 

"Standish drink this tea right now or I swear I'm telling the Judge who really broke the elevator last month. ... That's better, a little more." 

Fraser approached with what looked like a boiled salad. "Agent Standish, I need to draw the poison out of your leg, this may hurt a bit." He motioned at Ray and Chris to hold Ezra still then quickly began to spread the mixture over the wound. Ezra jerked going white but said nothing. When Fraser was done Ezra motioned him closer whispering something in his ear. Fraser sat back, "Thank you kindly, I'll be sure to check on that. Ray could you fetch another pan of water?" 

"Check on what?" Chris asked. 

Fraser watched until the other man had disappeared before replying to Chris' question. "Agent Standish informs me that Ray is also injured." 

"And?" Chris prompted. 

"Ray is still mobile." 

"Got it." Chris stood up, stretching. "We have to corner him. I've had experience with this, just hope he's not as bad as Vin." He gave Fraser a knowing look. "How do you want to handle this?" 

"I thought the enticement of food would be a good start." Fraser started pulling items out of his pack. Chris watched in amusement from his seat beside Ezra while Fraser prepared a meal all the while pretending not to notice that Ray wouldn't get in arms reach of him. When the stew was ready Fraser brought a bowl over to Ezra. "Agent Standish, you need to eat. 

"Ezra." Was the reply in an irritated drawl. 

"Pardon me?" 

"If you are going to poke and prod me and slap noxious concoctions on my leg you should call me Ezra." 

"As you wish." Fraser held out the stew, "Do you think you can manage?" 

"Ah believe so." 

"Ray would you like me to prepare you a bowl?" 

"Nah Frase, I got it." Ray served himself a bowl sitting down on a rock to eat. Catching Fraser's eye Chris got up to serve himself, taking a seat next to Ray. Fraser messed with things around the fire for a bit then stood moving quickly to Ray's other side. 

"Ray, I'd like to look at your arm now." 

"My arm?" Ray tried to bluff it out. "There's nothing wrong with my arm." 

"Not what Ezra said." Chris informed him silkily. 

"Yeah well he has a fever, he's deviant." Ray hedged. 

"I believe you mean delirious. Ray." Fraser made the name sound disapproving, sad and worried all at once. It had the desire affect, the younger man wilted. 

"Okay, okay, but it isn't that bad." 

"I just want to be sure." 

Chris moved back over next to Ezra noticing he'd actually eaten most of the bowl of stew. "How you feeling?" 

"Better." Ezra drawled. "Where are the others?" 

"We had to split up at that log you crossed yesterday. They're looking for a way around with the horses." 

"Ah would have expected Nathan to be with you?" Ezra's words were casual, but Chris knew what he was really asking? Nathan and Ezra had made peace with each other long ago, but both still needed reassurance occasionally. 

"Nathan was gonna come with us, but the tree broke as I was crossing." Chris chuckled slightly, "I'm sure he'll want to check you out when they catch up." 

"Marvelous." 

"Ezra why were you heading north?" 

"Ray was convinced that was where Sergeant Fraser would be approaching from." 

"Didn't you know we would be looking?" Chris was slightly bothered that after all this time Ezra would still doubt the team's commitment to him. 

Opening his eyes, Ezra looked steadily at Chris. "Ah knew you would search, but where you would be was impossible to guess. Ray was more confident and Ah felt the odds of finding you by following his course were as good as any could be." In a softer tone, "Ah never doubted you or the others." Chris nodded, grabbing Ezra's arm in the grip he often used with Vin. 

On the other side of the fire Ray relaxed for the first time since the crash. "You know what this reminds me of Ben?" 

"What Ray?" Fraser looked up from cleaning Ray's arm. 

"Our adventure, except of course there's no snow and instead of a whole dog team all we got is Dief. Course he's worth an entire team." He added at Dief's injured whine. 

"Yes Ray it is a bit like that." Fraser agreed smearing plant goop on Ray's arm. 

"Course there's no snow, but hey a guy can't have everything." Ray was winding down, his words starting to slur a bit. Fraser recognized the signs of impending collapse. 

"You should get some rest Ray. We aren't going anywhere until the others catch up." 

"Okay Benton, Ben, buddy." Ray sighed sliding down onto the blanket Fraser spread. Curling up he appeared to go to sleep. Fraser indulged himself for a moment drinking in the sight of his partner safe and mostly sound. As he started to straighten up Ray's hand darted out grabbing his wrist. In a sleep roughened voice the blond said, "Knew you'd find me," before finally dropping off to sleep. 

Fraser checked Ezra's leg, ignoring the muttered, "I'm fine Nathan," then joined Chris at the fire. 

"How's it look?" Chris asked. 

"The poultice is already working." Fraser reassured him. "But it's a good thing we found them. Another day and it could have been much worse." 

"I appreciate what you've done." Chris said. 

"I would have done the same for anyone." Fraser played with his cup, uncomfortable with being thanked for doing what was necessary. 

"I believe that." Chris' gaze was direct and clear, one equal to another. 

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Fraser deflected. 

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) 

The others had good luck finding a crossing only a couple of miles from the crashed tree. By the time they'd followed Chris and Fraser's trail to where Dief met them it was close to dark. The signs of running had Vin worried, but he firmly pushed the feelings down, concentrating on following the trail instead. Still the sense of relief he felt at finding the makeshift camp was intense. Happy to be reunited the five men started down towards their friends. 

Chris was waiting for them, the smile on his face reassuring everyone that Ezra was okay. Holding up his hand to stop the questions he could see bubbling he gave a quick report. "He's all right, got a nasty cut on his leg, some infection, but Fraser's been treating it." 

"With what?" Nathan braced himself. 

"I didn't ask." Chris shrugged, "But he also smeared some on his own friend so it can't be anything to worry about." 

"I'd better take a look." Nathan zeroed in on Ezra who was sleeping peacefully still unaware the others had arrived. His indignant squawk upon being awakened was music to the rest of his team. Chuckles and smiles of relief lightened the mood. If Ezra felt good enough to complain he wasn't in too bad of shape. They crowded around, listening happily to the southerner's comments. 

"Mr. Jackson, kindly do not poke me. Ah've had enough of that today." 

"Hush up Ezra, I just want to see if you have a fever." Nathan pressed a hand to Ezra's forehead. "Not bad, now let me look at this leg." 

"Sergeant Fraser has already treated it." Ezra slapped at Nathan's hands. "I order you to cease and desist now." Nathan looked up, shooting his own brand of puppy eyes at Ezra. It was a mixture of worry, sadness, and exasperation with a hint of pleading thrown in. The team didn't think Nathan even knew he did it. It wasn't a look he used very often and only when he was tired and really worried. With a week plus of worry behind it the look was something none of them could have ignored. Ezra froze for a moment then lay back, waving his hand in invitation. "Go on, least Ah can do since you bothered to come all this way." The words were casual, but the smile and tone of voice said 'thanks for caring my friend'. 

"JD, get my med kit." Nathan ordered starting to work on the makeshift bandage. Fraser knelt down on the other side of Ezra starting to explain what he had done. The rest of the team drifted back towards the horses, starting the familiar ritual of setting up camp. 

"So how did you and the Sergeant get along?" Josiah asked Chris as they unsaddled horses. 

"Well" Chris shot Josiah an amused look, "he's almost as aggravating as the six of you put together but he'll do to ride the river." 

No better recommendation a man can ask for, Josiah thought as he rubbed down Ezekiel's back. 

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) 

After he'd finished checking Ezra over Nathan joined Chris at the edge of camp. 

"How is he?" Even though he felt he could trust Fraser's judgment Chris wanted reassurance from Nathan. It was the same with all the team, even when the doctors said everything was okay it took Nathan agreeing for the rest to feel safe. 

"He'll be fine, the infection is already starting to retreat." Nathan intended to offer Fraser an apology the first chance he got. The Canadian really knew his herbal medicine. Nathan thought he might even ask him where to get some powdered elk horn. 

"Good." Chris rubbed the back of his neck a sign of deep thought. "Will he be okay to travel by tomorrow?" 

"It'd be best to wait a couple of days if we can." Nathan explained. "The cut was healing until they ran out of medicine. I'd like to get all the infection gone before moving him. It would be a lot safer. A couple of days rest with proper food and medicine should do it." 

Chris scanned the camp till he spotted the people he wanted. Catching Vin's eye he nodded toward where Fraser and Josiah were building what looked like a lean to. The three men converged about the same time. Chris waited until Fraser and Josiah finished tying off something before speaking. "Nathan says it would be best if Ezra had a couple of days of rest and food before we started traveling again. Josiah, how are we fixed for supplies?" 

"We're in pretty good shape got enough for another two weeks easy." Josiah answered, "Even with the two extra." 

"Can probably stretch that by doing some hunting and fishing." Vin said. 

"Would that be legal?" Fraser asked. "I am not fully conversant with American hunting laws." 

"Be okay." Vin answered. "As long as we only kill what we can eat." He studied the horizon. "Can probably can get a deer or elk when they come out to feed in the morning." 

Chris looked at Fraser. "If we hold over for a couple of days that suit you?" 

"I agree with Nathan, I'd like to let Ray rest and regain some strength." Fraser rubbed a thumb over his eyebrow. "Yes that sounds like a good idea." He gave Chris and Nathan the agreeable Mountie look. Chris snorted to let Fraser know he wasn't fooled any. 

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) 

Giving into his exhaustion Ray slept clear through the night and the hustle bustle of setting up camp. Would have probably continued sleeping if Dief hadn't decided enough was enough. Ray's warm comfortable world was rudely shattered by a cold wolf nose burrowing down his neck. "Aagh, Dief get off." Employing the selective hearing he was famous for the wolf continued to wake his packmate. Ray gave in, sitting up to spend a few moments roughhousing. Finally Dief settled down with his head in Ray's lap. 

"I guess he missed you. Coffee? Your partner said you like it sweet." The words were rattled off in a friendly eager tone. 

Ray took the offered cup gratefully. Taking a sip he studied the speaker, young, dark hair. "You must be JD." 

"Yeah, how'd you know?" JD asked. 

"Ezra described all of you." Ray said, taking another sip. After several days without it was especially good. 

"How did he describe me?" JD was intensely curious to know how Ezra saw him. 

"Said you looked innocent 16, with the instincts of an 80 year old." Ray looked down at Dief's whine. "Yeah I missed you too, crazy wolf. Sorry I don't have a donut for you." 

"You talk to him the same way Sergeant Fraser does." JD was fascinated by the way both men seemed to understand the wolf. 

"You hang with Fraser long enough you start doing all sorts of crazy things." Ray shrugged. "They even start to seem reasonable." 

"Like what?" JD moved close enough to stroke a hand down Deif's side. The wolf groaned happily rolling onto his back in a shameless plea for a tummy rub. 

"Swimming through a sinking ship, jumping out of planes, talking to the wolf." Seeing the wide-eyed look on JD's face, Ray decided to change the subject. He didn't want to start telling those stories right now. "So where's Fraser?" 

"He and Vin are skinning the buck Vin shot this morning." JD gestured toward the edge of camp behind Ray. 

Ray turned to take a look. Yep there was Fraser, sleeves rolled up, knife flashing as he worked. Another man with long hair was helping. Larabee stood close watching. 

"I think Vin's enjoying having someone to help." JD enthused. "None of us are as good as he is at skinning so he usually has to do all the dirty work." 

"Yeah Fraser's good with a knife. They're probably exchanging pemmican recipes." Ray stood up using the act of drinking coffee as a shield while he studied the camp. On the other side of the fire, Ezra lay on bedroll. An African-American man knelt beside him speaking quietly. Two other men could be seen working on a horse. It looked like they might be replacing a shoe. Ray searched him memory, putting names to faces. Nathan was the healer, the older man working on the horse had to be Josiah. Then the man holding the big gray would be Buck. Ray ambled over to stand next to Ezra. "Guess I should have took that bet." 

Ezra thought for a moment before his memory kicked in prompting a short laugh. "Indeed, Ah have never been so happy to be wrong before." 

"Me too." Ray offered his hand to Nathan as the healer stood up. "Ray Kowalski, you must be Nathan Jackson. He gonna be alright?" 

Nathan gave Ezra a studying look, "Needs some regular meals and a couple of nights rest, but yeah." He looked Ray over with a professional eye. "You look like a couple of meals wouldn't hurt either." 

Ray laughed, "Won't get any argument there." 

"Well I've got oatmeal started." Nathan gestured toward the fire. "We should be eating soon." Digging into his jacket he held out a Snickers. "How about a candy bar to tide you over?" 

Ray's eyes lit up as he took the candy. "Man next ta coffee this is what I've missed most." Tearing off the wrapper he took a big bite. Nathan thought he'd never seen someone enjoy a chocolate so much. Still smiling Ray jerked his head over toward where Vin and Fraser were working. "Think I'd better check in with Fraser." He walked off with Dief at his heels. 

"A most interesting individual." Ezra commented as they watched Ray walk away. 

"Yeah well his partner is something else." Nathan looked down. "I mean I was sure Chris would kill him. You should have seen him that first morning." He changed the timber of his voice speaking in Fraser's precise tone. "I'm just going to check that meadow. I'll catch up with you later. Didn't even bother arguing with Chris, he just took off." 

Ezra chuckled more at the earnest expression on Nathan's face than the words. "What did Chris do?" 

"You mean after he got over the shock?" Buck said as he sat down next to Ezra. "Heck I'm starting to think we've spoiled the big dog. He ain't used to someone ignoring him when he puts his foot down." 

"You guys ignore him all the time." JD accused. 

"Sure we do." Buck agreed. "But have you ever seen an outsider stand up to Chris when he's in "I'm in charge" mode? Especially when the decisions he's making affect one of us?" 

JD thought for a moment then shook his head no. Giving the others a wide-eyed look he asked, "So what do you think happened while they were alone?" 

"JD, even Vin isn't crazy enough to ask Chris that." Buck stated. 

"Amen." Josiah added. 

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) 

After a quick stop in the woods, Ray approached the skinning party stopping a bit behind Fraser. Instead of speaking he settled for nodding hello to Chris. Both watched the two butchers work for a moment in silence. They had removed the skin and were now cutting off large pieces of venison for cooking. Ray grinned, as without looking, Fraser tossed a scrap of meat back towards where he and Dief stood. The wolf caught it in mid air. Ray remembered the first time he'd watched Fraser skin something. He'd been unable to resist teasing the Mountie about spoiling Dief. He could still hear Fraser's response. 

"Ray, this is not the same thing as giving him a donut. Meat is his natural food. Besides a pack always shares the kill." 

Ray chuckled at the memory. Only Fraser would consider that one slightly damaged Chicago cop, a wolf and a Mountie made a pack. 

"Ray, you're up." Fraser turned with a wide smile. 

"Yeah no thanks to the wolf." Ray nudged Dief with his foot. 

"I told you to let him sleep." Fraser chided the unrepentant animal. Dief gave a sharp couple of barks. Ray looked down, "Hey, I'll remember that the next time we're near donuts." Dief huffed turning his head away from both men. Ray and Fraser looked at each other saying at the same time, "You pay and pay and pay." 

Vin, who had stepped back next to Chris, leaned over to whisper. "I want you to remember this the next time Ezra and I get going." 

"Remember what?" Chris asked. 

"That you could be their boss." Vin replied indicating Ray and Fraser. 

Nathan's yell of "Breakfast" saved Chris from coming up with a suitable reply. 

Breakfast was a loud affair with everyone in good spirits now that the missing had been found. After a hearty meal of pancakes, bacon and stewed apples the men settled down for a day of relaxing. JD and Buck left to see what the fishing was like while Josiah claimed a spot in the shade of a trio of aspens. He could be seen checking gear with a methodical precision. Both Ray and Ezra were encouraged, even ordered to rest by Nathan before he went to look for some wild onions. He was promising something special with Vin's venison for lunch. Chris had planted himself in Ezra's tent intending to see that the stubborn southerner obeyed Nathan's orders. He could see Fraser urging Ray toward the leanto and guessed he had the same intentions. Vin cut off Chris' view of camp, squatting down in the tent doorway. 

"Gonna take a little ride." 

"Why?" Chris knew that thoughtful look too well. Vin was pondering something. 

"Found some tracks this morning. Looks like someone's been coming through here pretty regular." Vin shrugged. "Seems strange, three, four riders, ten pack animals. Just want to follow em a bit." 

"Back by lunch?" 

"Sure Cowboy." 

"Be careful." 

"When ain't I?" 

Chris didn't dignify that with a verbal reply. 

When Vin wasn't back by lunch Chris tried not to show any concern. Still he could see that his men and Fraser had picked up on it. It was Ezra who finally, as they were cleaning up, voiced Chris' concerns for him. 

"Ah do not think Vin would have allowed himself to be distracted this long without a reason." Chris continued to look out toward the hills, ignoring Ezra prompting the southerner to sigh before adding. "You might as well go look for him. Otherwise you'll brood for another hour or so then go anyway. Please spare the rest of us an additional period of dark clouds." 

Chris still didn't turn but his shoulders did twitch a bit. In a calm voice he replied, "I'm a senior ATF agent, I do not brood." 

"Right Big Dog." Buck snorted. "And I don't like the ladies." 

"Well Buck you'd already hinted at that." Chris needled, still without turning around. 

"Hey!" 

"I must agree with your men. I have noticed a tendency toward introspection." 

Caught up in their usual teasing, Team Seven had forgotten they had an audience. When Fraser spoke they all froze unsure how Chris would react. 

Chris turned his head enough to nod at Fraser a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Point taken. I'm going for a ride. Buck, you coming." 

"Sure thing." Buck had managed to suppress his laughter, but not the twinkle in his eye. 

"Looks like that won't be necessary." Josiah pointed toward an approaching horseman. "Here comes Vin." 

"He looks twitchier than a horny toad on a hot rock." Buck's words seemed apt. Vin was moving at a fast lope, continually turning in the saddle to study his back trail. He had his rifle out ready for use. 

"He doesn't look scared to me." Ray whispered to Ezra, misreading Buck's comment. 

"He's not." Ezra said quietly. "Not much scares our indomitable tracker except someone he cares for bleeding." 

By the time Vin pulled up at the edge of camp everyone was standing. He and Chris studied each other in silence for a minute. Finally Chris growled, "So are you going to tell us what you found or what." 

"Think I found some drug runners." 

There was silence for a moment until Nathan spoke. Waving a finger at his teammates and in a disgusted tone he yelled, "Trouble magnets, all of you. We can't even finish one emergency before we get involved in another." Still grumbling under his breath he stomped off toward where the medical supplies were. 

"I think when we get back ole Nate needs a vacation." Buck said. 

"Why's he so upset?" JD asked. "It's not like we went looking for these guys." 

"Well actually Vin did ride out this morning with the intention of checking out tracks." Fraser pointed out. 

Vin dropped his head giving a muffled snort while JD bristled at what he thought was a slight against a friend. 

"All right, lets have the details." Chris cut in, drawing attention back to the main problem. 

"Four guys with enough guns to start a small war, trailing ten mules with full packs." Vin squatted down to pick up a stick. Using it he started to draw landmarks in the dirt. "We're here, they're coming up this valley. If we circle around we can surprise em here." He tapped a spot at the end of the valley. "Should be simple." 

"You had to say that." Chris growled. He studied the map a bit then sighed. "Okay so how long before they reach this point?" 

"If they keep moving at their current pace, tomorrow noon." 

Chris sighed, "Well armed you said." 

"Yeah." 

Buck clapped Chris on the back, "Hey at least we have numbers on our side." 

"You sure they're breaking the law?" Chris looked over at Vin. 

"Got close enough to listen to em while they had lunch. Every mule is carrying Columbian grass." Vin jerked his head north. "Taking it into Canada." 

Chris turned toward where Fraser stood, "Where do you stand?" 

Fraser rubbed a thumb over an eyebrow, "Well first I think we need to decide if we're in America or Canada." 

Ray jumped to his feet, "We're in America." His angry tone surprised the ATF agents. 

"Ray you can't be sure of that." Fraser argued gently. "The border is probably only one or two miles from here." 

"We're in America." Ray snarled moving right into Fraser's space leaning in. The two men stared at each other. His attitude startled the Seven since up till now he'd pretty much gone along with anything Fraser said. 

"Why does it matter where we are?" JD asked, breaking the silent argument now going on. 

Without taking his eyes of Fraser, Ray explained in a harsh tone. "If we're in Canada then Ben is duty bound to confuse all your weapons." 

"I think you mean confiscate. Ray," Fraser started only to have Ray cut him off. 

"No Fraser, I'm not gonna let you win this one. Right now we got odds of six to four, eight to four if someone loans me a gun and we find somewhere to plant Ezra. I know you, tell me that if we're in Canada you won't make everybody turn their guns over. You tell me!" 

"Who says we'd hand them over?" Buck challenged. 

"You would." Ray finally broke eye contact with Fraser, turning to the agents. "Cause it's the law. Then Ben would go after those guys alone, cause it's the Mountie thing to do." 

Fraser found himself subjected to various looks, from considering to amazed to knowing. 

"Well nobody's taking my gun." Buck blustered. "Sides he's got a rifle, maybe I should confiscate that?" 

"It ain't loaded." Ray said grimly. "He unloaded it when he crossed the border." 

Again Fraser was subjected to various looks. Rubbing a thumb over his eyebrow he nodded. "Ray is correct." 

"Yeah well..." 

"Buck." Chris cut off the rest. Stepping closer to Fraser, he asked, "Do you think we're in Canada." 

"I'm not sure. But the location Vin has chosen for the arrest is." 

"So we take them before they cross the border." Chris turned back to Vin, "Where do you think they'll camp." 

"They have a regular spot." Vin knelt down again to point to the map. 

Chris looked at Fraser, "Is that still our side?" At the Mounties nod of agreement he began giving orders. "JD, Buck you start getting our gear together. Josiah better fill Nathan in." He looked over at Fraser and Ray. "Detective I'd like to ask you to stay here with Ezra. Neither of you is really in fighting shape. You can watch each other's backs." 

"I'll need a gun. Left mine in Chicago," was all Ray said. 

"Let me guess," Buck snorted. "He'd take yours if you brought it to Canada." 

Ray just glared at him. 

"You can have one a mine," Vin offered. "Ez?" 

"Ah would appreciate an extra clip if you would not be inconvenienced." 

Chris now turned to Fraser unsure. He knew if their situations were reversed he would want to come along. Fortunately Ezra knew his leader well and thanks to Ray he also knew quite a bit about Fraser. His agile mind also had a solution. 

"Chris, Ah believe Sergeant Fraser's expertise would prove most useful. As a senior ATF agent you are empowered to issue a temporary firearm permit to law officers of other countries. It might be considered a task force of sorts." Ezra caught Chris' gaze his eyes saying the rest. 

Chris started to grin, "Ezra once in a while you have good ideas. Just don't let it go to your head." Turning to Fraser he continued in a sort of mock formal tone. "Sergeant Fraser as a senior ATF agent of the United States of America I wonder if you would join our task force." 

"I'd be honored Agent Larabee." Fraser replied offering his hand. The two men shook the glint of battle in their eyes. 

Chris nodded toward Vin's drawing. "All right then, lets go over what Vin found again." The three men clustered around the dirt map to start planning. 

Ray leaned over to Ezra, "Nice, but is it legal." 

"Ah'm not sure, but then neither will anyone else be." 

"Wouldn't it work better if you had men with rifles here and here?" Fraser asked. 

"Well Buck's probably the next best we have with a rifle." Chris mused. 

"He's good but what we really need is two snipers." Vin looked over at Chris. 

"Fraser's sniper trained." Ray spoke for the first time. "An he's a dead shot." 

Vin and Chris turned questioning eyes to the Mountie. "Well yes I have had some training." 

Chris nodded decisively. He was learning to understand Fraserspeak. 'Some training' meant Fraser could probably give Vin a run for his money in the shooting department. "Good then you and Vin can take those high positions. Probably best anyway, you're our best woodsmen. Making that climb in the dark without any noise isn't gonna be any picnic." 

Both Vin and Fraser nodded silently. 

The next couple of hours were spent preparing. Ray sat by Ben watching the other man clean his rifle. It was a procedure he'd seen often while they were on the quest. Back then it had been a soothing time now the familiar rhythms signaled the fact that Ben was going into a firefight without Ray to back him up. It wasn't something the detective liked to think about. It didn't matter that these other men were some of the best they weren't Ben's partner, he was. 

"You be careful okay?" Ray bumped Ben's shoulder with his own. "These guys won't know to watch for your crazy Mountie tricks." 

Fraser knew Ray wasn't happy about him going off. But before he could offer any promises Nathan's raised voice drew their attention. 

"OH NO!" You can't be serious." Nathan was standing in front of Chris waving one hand for emphasis. Chris started to say something in a lower tone only to have Nathan cut him off. "No, no, no. I don't care how reasonable it sounds. It's a bad idea." 

Fraser and Ray moved over to stand next to a grinning Josiah. "What's got him so upset?" Ray asked. 

"Chris just informed Nathan that we're leaving Ezra and you here alone." Josiah said. 

Chris was trying again, "Nathan they'll both be armed. It's for the best not to move them isn't it?" 

Nathan looked torn, Buck and Josiah amused and JD didn't seem to know what to think. Ezra tried to reassure the indignant medic. "Nathan Ah'll be fine. Ah promise not to budge from this spot." 

"I'm not worried about your leg Ezra." Nathan replied before turning back to Chris. His face was a study in worried frustration. "Chris leaving these two here alone is like asking for trouble. No think about it." Holding up his hand to cut off whatever Chris was going to say Nathan rushed on. "Who's our biggest trouble magnet?" 

"Well now Nathan to be fair that's got to be a toss up between Junior and ole Ez." Buck interjected helpfully. 

"Shut up Buck." Chris and Nathan said in sync. 

"Nathan I don't see what's got you so worried." Chris knew intellectually leaving the two injured men behind was the logical choice. He didn't like it, but Nathan's objection seemed almost frantic. 

Nathan looked around at the others almost desperately. Finally his gaze settled on Ray and Fraser, with a deep sigh he pointed to Ray. "Cause he's a trouble magnet, just like Ezra." Ray started to bristle, "Hey I don't get in trouble." 

"Well Ray I find I must agree with Nathan, you do seem to attract trouble." Fraser paused. 

"I do not."  
"You do."  
"Do not."  
"You do."  
"Not."  
"Do, Volpe?" 

"That was one time." Ray grumbled. "You're the trouble magnet, Lady Shoes, that bounty chick, Quinn." 

"See what I mean." Nathan said cutting into the argument. The rest of the seven were staring at Fraser and Ray in amazement. "It's just the way things work for us. If we leave Ezra and Ray here then you know something weird will happen. It always does. If anything having these two along just increase our chances. They get into more stuff than we do." He sighed again, "I know it sounds stupid." 

"No Nathan I think you might have a point." Josiah interjected looking thoughtful. "We do seem to be proof of Murphy's law. Even if nothing happens to the two we leave behind, what if something goes wrong with the bust. They wouldn't know." 

"Besides," Ray spoke up, "None of you have ever worked with the Mountie. You don't know what sort of crazy stunts to watch out for." 

"Ray I'm not the one who" Fraser started to defend himself, only to be cut off. 

"Stairs Ben, learn to use em." 

"I hardly think we are likely to encounter any stairs in the wilderness." Fraser responded huffily. "I'm not the one who drove a motorcycle through a door." 

"Yeah well at least I don't lick electrical sockets." 

"It's like Vin and Ezra on speed." Buck whispered to Josiah then tried not to look guilty when Fraser shot him a strange look. There was no way the Canadian could have heard that. 

"All Right!" Chris brought everyone's attention back to him. When it was quiet he turned to Ezra. "Do you feel up to a ride?" 

"Ah believe Ah have the fortitude for a short jaunt." 

Chris looked at Ray, "How about you?" 

"On a horse?" Ray slightly unenthusiastic response had Chris looking at Fraser. 

"If the horse is gentle Ray should have no problems." Fraser reassured. 

"Is there somewhere we can park these two?" Chris asked Vin. "Close enough to watch, but safe." 

"Yep." Vin said, his eyes twinkling. 

"Fine then they go with us." Chris walked away shaking his head. Nathan, his most stable agent was loosing it. He'd caught JD trying to talk to the wolf just an hour ago. Add in that Vin, Buck and Josiah seemed to be laughing to themselves every time he saw them, well. Maybe Nathan had a point this craziness had started as soon as they hooked up with Fraser. 

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) 

"Uh Ezra is he supposed to be doing this?" Ray could count the number of times he'd been on a horse, once. The things he did just cause Fraser said he could. 

Ezra looked over to see that Hammer was living up to his name, jogging his head up and down. It was an annoying but harmless habit. The stupid horse seemed to just like how it felt. Still a new rider might wonder if it didn't signal something else. "It is nothing to concern yourself over. Ah have seen the beast stand in the pasture doing just that for half an hour." 

Ray still eyed the horse cautiously but excepted the explanation. They'd been parked in a grove of aspens on a hill near the drug runners camp. The trees kept them hidden in the early morning light. The sun was not quite up but there was enough light for the ATF/RCMP (Josiah's term) task force to move into place. Down below four men slept around a smoldering fire. It looked like the repetition of many easy trips had given them a false sense of security. The plan Chris, Vin and Fraser had come up with was simple and old fashioned. They'd surprise the men at first light before they were even awake. Ray felt like he should be wearing a cowboy hat and six guns. He snorted softly, remembering the expression on Fraser's face when JD had announced that morning they were just like a posse. 

"Pray tell, what is so amusing at this ungodly hour." Ezra was desperate for something to take his mind off the pain in his leg. 

"Just thinking about the look on everyone's face at the 2-7 when I tell I was part of a real posse." Ray grinned, "I've done a lot of crazy stuff following Ben around, but this is right up there with the pirate ship and nuclear submarine." 

"Somehow with my teammates a posse seems like one of the saner things we've done." Ezra mused. 

"Yeah?" Ray took in the tight line around Ezra's mouth. Looks like it was time for the pain pills Nathan had left with him. "You know it's gonna take a while for Ben and Vin to climb those cliffs. What say we take a load off. Josiah gave me a thermos." 

"Sounds most agreeable." Ezra sighed, wanting nothing more than to stretch out his leg. 

"Alright, hang on let me help you off." 

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) 

Fraser scanned the opposite cliff looking for Vin's signal. Finding the other man he settled down, rifle ready, to wait for Chris' signal. 

Using Vin's scope Chris checked everyone's position. The first crook was starting to stir around. Stepping into the clearing he leveled his pistol at the four men. "ATF FREEZE!" It was a sudden and ugly way to wake up. Two of the men made a grab for their guns only to have two well aimed rifle shots from above change their minds. Raising their hands they quickly gave up. The third man looked ready to rabbit until Josiah walked up behind clapping a heavy hand on his shoulder. That left the fourth man who hadn't even budged during all the excitement. Buck and JD approached his bedroll cautiously, taking care not to get between it and Fraser's rifle. Using a branch JD flipped the blankets off only to reveal, rocks. 

"Where is he?" Chris turned on the closest crook. The smirk on the man's face quickly died in the face of the Larabee glare. "Uh I don't know." Seeing he wasn't believed the man quickly babbled. "I really don't, Mountain, he always sleeps away from camp. He could be anywhere." 

"He's gonna need a horse." Buck said looking at Chris. "Ezra and Ray!" JD exclaimed even as Nathan wheeled off running toward where they'd left the two wounded with the horses. 

"Josiah, JD, Buck stay here." Chris ordered before charging after him. Up on the cliff, Vin saw the direction Nathan and Chris were running and began to work his way down. Fraser also saw the sudden dash and began to descend. 

"I see what Ray meant about stairs." Buck said watching Fraser leap from rock to rock like a mountain goat. 

"Wow." JD whistled. 

Hope Vin doesn't decide to try that. Josiah thought to himself. 

Fraser and Vin reached them about the same time even though Fraser had a farther distance to cover. As Fraser opened his mouth to ask questions two shots could be heard in the distance. Without a word he started running toward the sound. Vin paused long enough for Buck to indicate they had everything under control before following. 

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) 

Ray was rather pleased with himself. He'd gotten two pain pills down Ezra without any trouble. Course he'd had to use Nathan's suggestion of withholding the coffee until Ezra caved, but whatever worked. Holding his own cup he walked over to where he could see the camp. Dief appeared at his side, tongue hanging out. "Fraser tell you to keep an eye on me?" Dief's happy woof changed into a growl. Ray turned sharply looking for the danger only to be confronted by a huge man. A huge man with a very large pistol. Dief growled again inching forward. 

"Keep him back. I'd hate to shoot a fine animal like that," the man, Mountain, warned. "Now just toss your gun away." 

"Easy Dief." Keeping one hand on the wolf, Ray used the other to pull his gun out. Moving slowly he tried to think of a way to delay. This guy had to be from the camp so anytime now the others would be coming. He tossed the gun to his left marking where it landed. 

"That's nice, now tighten the cinch on that black's saddle." Moutain indicated Shade. 

"Ah'm afraid that won't be possible." Ezra drawled from behind. "Shade is extremely picky about who he associates with. Ah must ask you to drop your gun." 

Instead of complying Mountain steadied his pistol on Ray. "I'll get your friend before you get me. Drop your gun or I'll shoot him." 

Ray tensed, looking for something to give Ezra an edge. Slowly he closed his fingers in the dirt. "Hey!" Mountain had turned his head toward Ezra to see if he was obeying the order when Ray yelled. Throwing the handful of dirt in Mountain's eyes Ray dived for his borrowed gun. He heard the boom of the big pistol undershadowed by the lighter sound of Ezra's. Whirling around gun ready he saw the crook had missed while Ezra hadn't. The man was clearly dead. Even so Ray made sure to kick the pistol away and check for a pulse. "You okay?" he moved over to where Ezra was leaning against a tree. 

"Ah'm fine, but Ah swear if Ah start to understand the wolf, Ah'm going to click my heels together and chant, 'There's no place like home'." 

Nathan burst into the clearing to find Ezra and Ray on the ground laughing. Upon spotting him, Ray gasped, "Have you seen Toto?" This set both men off again. Chris and JD arrived to find Nathan standing over the other two shaking his head and muttering to himself. 

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) 

Three days later a tired group of men, horses and one wolf were met at the base of the mountain by a mass of state troopers, EMTs and the press. There were also a few Mounties, easily recognizable by their crisp uniforms and large hats. While law enforcement officials swarmed over the crooks and drug carrying packhorses the other nine men were quickly herded into tents for debriefing. Even though the press clamored to interview them, the only thing they got were shots of the men loading horses and equipment into a couple of large horse trailers. Those shots were what played that night across Canadian and American TV news along with interviews from high placed officials in the ATF and RCMP. The story prompted a variety of reactions from people. 

(Denver ATF Headquarters) 

Orin Travis, head of the Denver ATF was in the middle of a late meeting with several team leaders when his secretary burst in. She hurried toward the TV in the corner. 

"Sir there's something on the news you have to see." Finding the correct channel she stepped back allowing the men in the room a clear view. 

"While we were not allowed to interview them, behind me, you can see the men responsible for this amazing bust." The camera panned over to a black Dodge Ram with matching trailer. Several men could be seen moving around it. 

"Isn't that Larabee's truck?" the leader of Team Five asked. 

"Yeah and that's Standish leaning against it." Ryan Kelly, Team Eight's leader slapped the table. "They found him." 

"Looks like that's not all they found." 

The men watching in silence at the anchor woman proceeded to give the details of the bust. When she was finished there was a moment of silence before Ryan started laughing. "Only Team Seven could go out looking for a downed plane and find a group of drug runners." 

Travis pulled out his hidden bottle of scotch, pouring shots for everyone. Raising his glass he said. "Gentlemen, a toast to the most trouble prone team I know. God bless them." 

(Chicago, 27th Precinct) 

"Lieutenant, come here Fraser and Ray are on TV." Frannie Vecchio's scream drew everyone's attention. "Look he found him." 

"While I am pleased to hear that, I'm surprised it's newsworthy." Lieutenant Welch walked over. 

"It isn't but the four drug runners they found are." Frannie exclaimed. 

At the end of the story everyone in the room shook their heads and went back to work. Just a typical day in the lives of Fraser and Kowalski. 

The head of the American Search and Rescue watched the news in amazement. There were the six crazy men he'd written off. They'd not only found their friend, but busted a drug ring in the process. "Honey, come here." 

"Sir, we've received a report from Sergeant Fraser." 

The RCMP Captain looked up. "Did he find his friend?" 

"Yes sir. He also seems to have found out where the recent influx of drugs we've been dealing with was coming from." 

"Let me see that report Constable." Somehow the Captain wasn't surprised. 

(Along the American/Canadian border, the American side) 

In a quiet motel seven men watched the news with varied reactions. 

"Damn, they make it sound like we knew all along about those drug runners." Buck turned the TV off in disgust. 

"They don't want anyone to know that Search and Rescue gave up on two live men." Nathan grunted as he re-bandaged Ezra's leg. "Hold still Ezra." 

"They didn't even mention Ray and they didn't use Fraser's name." JD was indignant for his new friends. 

"See if you can get a Canadian channel JD." Vin said from his position on the floor. "I bet they play up the Mountie angle more." 

"That is still a disservice to Detective Kowalski." Ezra glared at Nathan, a silent warning to stop fussing. "If it wasn't for his determination and skills Ah might not have survived this latest experience." 

"I hope they do come visit like they promised." JD said. 

"Visit?" Nathan's voice went up an octave. "Who invited them to visit?" 

"I did." Chris said from the doorway. "I know how much you hate it when things are boring." As the others laughed Nathan just shook his head and muttered. 

At that moment, two men and a wolf were curled up in the back of a small plane on their way to Ontario. The Canadian government was eager to hear about this latest adventure personally. 

"So Ben you think we should go to Colorado on our next vacation?" 

"Perhaps Ray, it could be very relaxing." 

"Ben when are any of our vacations relaxing." 

"There was that time in Yellow Knife.." 

"Nope, crazed trapper." 

"Calgary then." 

"Guy who thought he was Billy the Kid." 

"Ah." 

"Don't 'ah', you know I hate it when you 'ah'." 

There was silence for a moment, then Ray spoke again. "Did I tell you thanks for coming after me?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

"Still, thanks." 

"We're partners Ray, that's what partners do." 

"Freak." 

"Understood." 

Dief raised his head to chide both men with a huffing growl. 

The end. 

* * *

End Due Seven by GinaD:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
